Don't Let Them Take Me Away READ DESCRIPTION
by WolfCrest1118
Summary: DISCONTINUED! AUTHOR HAS MOVED TO WATTPAD AND CONTINUED THERE! FOR MORE, GO TO /story/196758785-
1. Intro

**{FLASHBACK}**

Hands wrapped around the girl's wrists and dragged her toward the door. "No...stop! You're hurting me! Stop!" she cried, kicking the guard that was dragging her out the door. "Dad! Dad, they're taking me away! Daddy! Help…!" A man, concealed by shadows, called out to her but was incoherent. The girl seemed to understand, though, and her screams turned into muffled sobs. "Why...why can't I stay with him? Was I bad? Please, I just want my daddy…"

**{PRESENT}**

She awoke startled. Nightmares weren't uncommon to her, but this one was different. She could remember this dream, yet...she couldn't. She wondered who that little girl in her dream was. _Why did she look familiar? Who was taking her?_ Turning around in her bed, she faced toward the clock. 4:30 am. _I might as well get out of bed,_ she thought. Getting up, she grabbed some clothes from her closet, a black sweater with jeans, and headed towards her bathroom. Not wanting to take a shower, she fiddled with her hair for some time before putting it in a side braid that hung near her collarbone. Longer than needed, she stared at herself in the mirror and let her mind wander. Her reflection showed a girl with long brown hair and dull green eyes, features inherited by parents she never knew. She always wondered who her parents were and if they knew she was alive in a country across the world from where she was from, as told to her by S.H.E.I.L.D. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she took one last look at her outfit. Satisfied with her look, she headed toward the elevator. _I wonder if anyone ever got lost here?_ she laughed to herself as she walked through the long corridors to the elevator. Once inside, she decided to go to the roof and watch the sunrise, like she did most mornings. "Jarvis, can you take me to the roof, please?" she asked the AI. "Of course, Brooklyn," it replied back. Tony had put her name into the system when she had arrived there back when she was an early teen. The AI, although not living, had become one of her best friends. It took only a minute to reach the 93rd floor of Stark Tower. There she walked across to the stairs and up to the roof. She pushed open the door to see her chair waiting there for her. She walked across to her chair and pressed a button on the wall next to it, revealing a hidden kitchen. She made herself hot cocoa (she wasn't a fan of coffee) and sat down on her chair. The landscape of New York was one of her favorite sites, especially in the morning, when people are first turning on their lights. 5 minutes had passed before she heard the faint shift of the door and footsteps walking toward her. She tensed at first but then heard a voice. "Sorry, did I startle you?" he said, sipping his morning coffee, as usual. She turned around to see her uncle (as she called him) looking down at her waiting for an answer. "No, sorry, I was just zoned out for a few minutes. I was gonna come down in a few minutes," she said to him. "Ok, well, breakfast is ready when you are. We're starting early today, a mission from HQ just came in," he replied. She simply nodded her head in reply and followed him downstairs.

**{I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE INTO TO MY STORY! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND/OR RECOMMENDATIONS FOR WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE STORY! BAI :)}**


	2. New Mission

She finished her breakfast quickly, eager to hear what the SHIELD mission was. She glanced at her watch. _7 o'clock am._ Unusual, they usually didn't get called in this early. She sat down on the couch as a sleep-deprived Tony Stark stumbled into the room and sat in the chair next to her. She frowned, Tony usually didn't get up until at least 8am, and he was working late in his lab last night. _He should have gotten more sleep_ she thought. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a mug of coffee for Tony. As she was sitting back down, Tony grabbed the coffee from her hand and mumbled "thank you." She smirked at his response as the rest of the assembled Avengers made their way to the main quarters. She looked around the room and saw the familiar faces of her friends Clint, Natasha, and Bruce. The TV turned on to a camera showing Maria Hill. "Thanks for cooperating and coming to this call on time. I know it was early, but it was extremely urgent," she said. Tony scoffed, and Steve replied to her, saying that it was no problem at all. "I'm here to deliver news on an event that unfolded last night," Maria said. Steve and Natasha looked down. _They know something. They know what happened_ she thought. Steve noticed her staring at him and smiled, but somehow in a sad way. Maria continued, "Last night, Steve met up with Fury, in which we do not know his intentions," she glared at Steve, "During the meeting, however, Fury was shot multiple times in the chest. Sharon Carter was able to keep his condition stable until Natasha and the paramedics arrived. He is currently being treated within SHIELD medical center." Brooklyn gasped in horror. Tony reached over and held her hand to comfort her, while Steve was trying to comfort Natasha, who was already shedding tears. "We were not able to access the video surveillance that night, but Steve did have an encounter with the suspected murderer. Steve nodded, "He appeared to be an assassin. The most noticeable trait was a metal arm with a hydra star on it. As for physical description, he was a white male, about 5ft 9in by looks, with dark auburn hair," he paused, "the same color hair as Brooklyn's." Brooklyn blushed, but she didn't know why. She never was really recognized in these meetings, so maybe that was it. She looked back up at Steve and saw a troubled look in his eyes, like he was trying to remember something. Maria started talking again, breaking the silence, "Nick is stable right now, but until he is fully recovered, we will look for the culprit. I will send information to Jarvis. That is all I have now. And for Nick," she paused, "please find the culprit." Steve responded with, "We'll do what we can," and the TV shut off. Natasha still had tears running down her face, so Clint said he would take her back to her room. Bruce went back to the lab to work on his projects. It was only Tony, Steve, and Brooklyn left. Tony started the conversation, "Well, where do we start?" Brooklyn responded, "I think we should start at the place Steve met with Nick. Maybe there is some evidence left behind, a fingerprint or something." "Not a bad idea," Steve responded. "Ok then, lets go," said Tony.

**{Sorry it took so long to update! I had a hard summer transition! Don't forget to leave a review!}**


	3. It's Go Time

Warm summer rays of sunlight lit up her room as she got ready to go to the crime scene. She grabbed her black t-shirt and finished her makeup. Her usually dull green eyes had some color to them today. _Perhaps it's all the excitement _she thought. She knew she shouldn't be happy with the situation, but something gave her the feeling that something was going to happen today. _Something_. She didn't know what, but it was something. She pulled her dark auburn hair into a messy ponytail and headed towards the door. _I still have some time_ she thought, and headed up to the roof. When she got up there, however, the door was locked and had a note taped on it. _Brooklyn, me and Tony got sent to another location for a possible sighting of the culprit. HQ wants you to continue your part of the search at the apartment building. -From Steve._ She laughed to herself and walked down to the arsenal to grab her gear, a shotgun and her comlink.

When she got to the address, she decided to scout the top floor first, because that was where Steve encountered him. Brooklyn wandered up the staircase to the roof. It was dull, and smelled like gasoline. _Not like home, _she thought as she strolled around looking for clues. Mostly junk, some beer cans, vandalism, and other worthless trash. After checking some boxes and looking for fingerprints, she retreated towards the door downstairs. That's when she heard it.

Gunshots.

_Someone's targeting me!_

She turned around and hoisted up her own gun. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. But she could hear it. _**Clank. Clank. Clank. **_The sound of gunshots ricocheting off the metal door behind her. She needed to find the source. This could be the guy. She ran towards a wall and crouched behind it. She grabbed her own gun and listened. _The sounds are coming from the right. _She pressed her comlink. "Steve. Steve come in. Steve." No answer. She tried again. "Tony. Come in Tony. Tony I need backup." No answer. _Something is interfering with the signal. I guess i'm on my own._ She listened for the gunshots and guessed that they were coming from the left this time. That's where she shot. **Bang. Bang. Bang. **Her own pistol fired rounds at her left. She heard a gasp of pain coming from her left. She couldn't see him, but she for sure shot him. _He's not dead. But I probably just pissed him off, _she thought. That's when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She checked her gun. No more ammo. She looked left, then right. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. _**She was trapped.**_

{WHOA this was a fun chapter to write. Some of the chapters like this may be short but I promise that they will one day get longer! I'm going to start uploading on a one (maybe two) day basis. However, I will be unable to post the week of American Independence Day. See you guys soon!}


	4. (Flashback) Hurt Her, Hurt Me

If they hurt her...they hurt me...

The restraints buckled against his efforts, but kept him down. Every time they hurt her, they hurt him. But they knew that. That's why they did it. They knew it broke him everytime he saw her come back hurt, so this time they made him watch the whole thing. "When you don't follow orders, this is what happens," the soldier said as he threw the broken girl down next to him, "Don't you forget that." He saw as the girl whimpered in fear, looking at him with pleading eyes. The guard shut the door and his restraints came loose. He rushed over to the little girl. She was badly injured. He gently picked her up and laid her broken body onto the cot. Luckily, his medical training had taught him how to reset the bones and help her heal. He looked at the girl, broken and battered. She shifted towards him. "Daddy, don't let them take me away again."


	5. Fight in the Streets

Steve's POV

_Shit, four missed coms with Brooklyn _he thought. This was not good. _She only uses them in emergencies. I need to get there and get Tony. _He ran down the halls of the Avengers building grabbing his gear as he ran. "Jarvis, contact Tony and tell him to meet me at the crime location. Tell him it's about Brooklyn," he commanded the AI, breathlessly. "Yes sir, Mr. Stark will be contacted immediately." With the confirmation, he ran out the door, hopped on his bike and raced to the scene. _Goddammit, _he thought. _I knew this was a bad idea. We should have gone together._

Brooklyn's POV

There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. _**She was trapped. **_The footsteps krept closer. She could hear a gun being readied. She thought about what to do. Then an idea popped into her head. _I can't do anything else, _she thought. Her gun lay on the ground as she slowly got up, not letting her attacker see or hear her. He walked a few more steps towards her. _Now! _She jumped up from behind the wall and threw herself at the attacker. He arms wrapped around his neck as she swung to his back, choking him. The attacker gasped, and suddenly kicked his leg backwards, knocking her back. In the frenzy, Brooklyn had managed to kick the gun off the side of the building, and doing so, knocking herself off as well. Years of practice, however, helped her land the jump smoothly, mot breaking anything. She looked up and saw the attacker jumping down after her. _Time to run!_ She zigzagged through the streets hoping to avoid any innocents. She eventually made her way to an intersection when she bumped into someone. "Brooklyn! Move #4!" She recognized the voice as Steve's and did what he said, doing a backflip and ending with a fatal kick. The attacker, however, doged the attack and grabbed a knife from his pocket, aiming for Steve and his partner Natasha.

**{Author here, the following fight is the one in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. I'm going to cut to the part right before the unmasking. If you haven't seen the movie, the fight scene can be found at **** watch?v=qXPOl6EjbWg****}**

Steve grabbed the attacker by the head and flung him backwards. He watched as the gunman's mask flew out to his right, unveiling his identity. The attacker looked up at him, eyes raging. Steve stopped. "B-bucky?" he asked. The attacker looked at him confused, like he was trying to remember something. Brooklyn took this to her advantage. While the attacker was distracted, she sprung from behind him and shot him with a tranquilizer. The gunman fell to the ground unconscious. Steve looked around, somewhat distorted and saw Brooklyn, with a big gash on her head. "Brooklyn! Are you ok?" he asked. "Uh...yeah im fine. He got me with the knife but i-its f-fine…" she responded before blacking out.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Ok peeps, here's the tea

I know I've been inactive for a very-very-very long time and I'm sorry. Believe it or not, I also have a life to attend to and I didn't have time to write the next chapter. IT WILL COME SOON I PROMISE! For now, I'm opening up a small q/a for any of you peeps with questions. Take Care!


	7. (Flashback) Its Started With Pain

{FLASHBACK}

They grabbed her by the wrists and began dragging her out of the cell. She cried and begged for mercy, but it was no use. Bucky launched himself at the guard but was blocked by two guards, who put him in restraints. He watched in horror as the guard ripped the bundle from the woman's arms and roughly put it on the bed. The baby's wails filled the room. The woman was handcuffed, muzzled, and dragged away by the guard. The other two hit Bucky with a tranquilizer, unlocking him and leaving. After they left, he gathered enough strength to crawl over to his child and hold her in his arms. He stared at her with tears in his eyes as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. He looked over his child for any injuries. There was a small bruise on her head, but nothing else. He set her down on the bed again and cried himself asleep. They had taken his wife, but they would never take his daughter.


	8. The Museum

Steve paced back and forth in the waiting room of the SHIELD Medical Bay. Tony was sitting down, staring blankly at the floor. It had been a few hours since they took Brooklyn in, and she hadn't woken up. They raised there heads as a doctor entered. "She has a minor concussion, but other than that, she will be ok," he said. "We stitched up the cut on her forehead as well. It wasn't deep enough to do any internal damage, so she should only be left with a scar. With the same healing abilities as you, Captain, she should be completely healed in a few hours."

"Has she woken up yet?" Steve and Tony asked.

"She is slowly waking up, but the pain medication will make her drowsy. You may see her if you wish."

Steve, Tony, and Pepper walked down the halls to room 404. Steve knocked and opened the door. Inside, they saw Brooklyn sitting up in her bed. She turned her head and smiled at them. Steve was the first to enter. He came over to her and sat on the chair next to her.

"How you doing kid?" he asked.

"I'm ok," she replied. Tony walked over to her medical chart in the room and studied it. Pepper stood outside, talking to a nurse.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack there kid," Tony said as she turned to look at her.

"Tony, I'm fine. I just hit my head."

"Yeah, with the knife of an assassin," he snapped back. He looked as Steve started walking out of the room. "Where are you going Cap?" he said.

"Brooklyn's ok, so I'm gonna go check on some stuff," he said as he exited the room. Tony talked for a while with Brooklyn until they got the ok for her to return home. Back at the tower, Brooklyn tried to piece together the fight. She remembered Steve calling the assassin "Bucky" as if he knew who it was. She decided to go to the museum exhibit dedicated to Cap himself. Around the corner, she found as an exhibit on a man named James Buchanan Barnes. She decided to read the article.

_**A FALLEN COMRADE**_

JAMES BUCHANAN "BUCKY" BARNES

"_When Bucky Barnes first met Steve Rogers on the playgrounds of Brooklyn, little did he know that he was forging a bond that would take him to the battlefields of Europe and beyond._"

**Born in 1917, Barnes grew up the oldest child of four. An excellent athlete who also excelled in the classroom, Barnes enlisted in the Army shortly after the attack on Pearl Harbor. After winter training at Camp McCoy, Wisconsin, Barnes and the rest of the 107th shipped out to the Italian front. Captured by Hydra troops later that fall, Barnes endured long periods of isolation, deprivation, and torture. But his will was strong. In an ironic twist of fate, his prison camp was liberated by none other than his childhood friend, Steve Rogers, now Captain America. Reunited, Barnes and Rogers led Captain America's newly formed unit, The Howling Commandos. Barnes' marksmanship was invaluable as Rogers and his team destroyed Hydra bases and disrupted Nazi troop movement throughout the European Theater. He died in 1944 after falling from a train after a Hydra attack.**

She wrote some information down in her notebook and turned around as she did, bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry," she said.

"It's fine kiddo, you had the same idea as me," the voice said, steadying her before she tripped. She looked up and saw Cap smiling at her.

"So this IS him," she questioned.

He nodded his head. "We'll talk about it at the tower. But while we're here, wanna get some lunch? I haven't tried a lot of the places here yet."

"Sure," she replied, "Happy dropped me off anyway, so I need a ride home."

They went out to Cap's motorcycle and drove downtown and grabbed a bite to eat before heading home.

"So," Steve questioned as they entered the building. "How did you figure it out?"

"It was quite easy. I heard you call him Bucky and suspected it was a nickname. If it was a nickname, then you must have been close friends with him. I recognized that the way he fought was similar in style to an American army soldier, so he probably was a comrade I decided to look in the museum and well…"

"Impressive, no one else thought about that," he commented.

"Steve, can I tell you something if you promise not to tell the others?"

He was startled by this question. She pointed to her room, and they entered. She locked the door behind them and sat on the bed.

"So what's up, kid?" he asked.

_**"I...I think I recognized him…"**_


	9. Interrogation

The next morning, she woke up early and went up to the the roof. It was always peaceful up there. It had been 3 days since they had captured the assassin. He was supposedly healed yesterday, but SHIELD wanted him quarantined for another day, despite Cap's protests. Today, they had permission from Fury to go in and talk to him. Brooklyn wanted to calm down a bit before everyone was up and busy.

A few hours past and she was getting hungry. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Steve making his homemade pancakes.

"Oh, your already up Brooklyn. Good morning!" he said to her as she took a seat at the counter/bar near the stove.

"It's not a good morning until you gimmie one of those pancakes!" she joked as she grabbed one from the stack. "When are you gonna give me the recipe?" she joked.

"Never," he said, smiling.

"Ever?"

"Never _ever_, its a secret."

"Fine then!" she said fake pouting. She walked over to the pancakes and grabbed the stack. "You keep the recipe, and I'll keep the pancakes."

"No, you won't kiddo," Tony said as he came up behind Brooklyn and stole the plate from her, sitting down at the table. He grabbed and pancake and smiled his playful grin. Brooklyn walked over to him and grabbed a pancake.

"_YOU WILL PAY FOR STEALING MY PANCAKES_!" she shouted and playfully slapped him across the face with the pancake. All three of them burst into laughter. Soon after, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce came in for breakfast. After the meal, they gathered in the living room for a meeting.

"So what's the plan for capsicle's twin?" Tony started.

"Me and Brooklyn are going in for questioning with him. Hopefully, we can get some answers about this whole mess." Steve said. "Nat, what's the update on Fury?"

"Fully healed, couldn't tell he was even bruised."

"Good, well, we have to be at SHIELD HQ pretty soon. Ready to go Brooklyn?"

"Yup"

"Ok, we'll see you guys later."

They stopped in front of room 404. There was a sign in front of it.

**'Winter Soldier'**

**Highly Dangerous**

**Authorized Personnel Only**

Steve swiped his card in the door, and it opened with a click. Inside was a relatively small room with a bed, table, chairs, and another door leading to the bathroom. On top of the table were a notebook, pen, and pencil. Bucky was sitting at the table, looking up from his writing and glancing at the visitors. He quickly looked away and continued writing. Steve sighed and walked over to the table. Brooklyn followed, studying the man. His long, auburn hair was almost exactly like hers. He had the same dull green eyes as her. They were similar in appearance, except for the metal arm on the soldier. Currently, a restrictor had been put on it so it could not move. Steve sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the table. Brooklyn decided to keep standing, and simply leaned against her chair, still studying the man. This time, the man looked up from the notebook and looked back at her. She saw his eyes study her as if he could remember something. He looked away from her and looked at the other man.

"So...what are you doing here, Buck?"

Steve and the Winter Soldier went back and forth about his mission, but Brooklyn kept quiet, still studying the man. Same hair. Same eyes. Same face shape. She could picture him in her memories, but couldn't tell who he was. He was important in her life, though, she could remember that. As she continued studying him, Steve was trying to bring back his friend.

"Buck, don't you remember me?"

"My name is not Buck, I am the Winter Soldier."

"No your not."

"The hell do you know about me?"

"I know your me best friend Bucky, we grew up together in New York. We were best friends."

"I am from Hydra"

"You are my best friends, and I will get you back...because I promised I'd be with you 'til the end of the line."

_**"The end of the line…" Bucky echoed.**_


	10. AUTHORS NOTE (again)

So I got somemore tea for y'all.

I have recently been checking out Wattpad (ive never used it before) and was thinking about uploading something there. My idea is rewriting and changing parts of this book, and maybe making a second book when the time comes. BUT DO NOT FRET! I will still keep uploading on fanfiction until i know for sure what im doing! I'll give you all a BIG heads up when i decide to move to wattpad. Anyways, see you all later!


	11. AUTHOR NOTE very important

Ok so I've been exploring...

...and I think I like Wattpad better than fanfiction.

I don't know about you guys, but Wattpad seems easier to upload stories and even easier to read them! As much as I love fanfiction...I think I might move this series to Wattpad (sorry about any inconvenience)! But there were a few things I wanted you guys to know.

The new Wattpad is titled Never Forget: A Winter Soldier Fanfiction (I'll post the link at the end). It is a **rewrite** of this one. I would recommend reading the beginning of the story and not skipping because some of the events have changed.

Again sorry for any inconvenience, but wattpad is just gonna work better for me to upload!

Link: story/196758785-


End file.
